


Keep Fighting | Helmut Zemo

by DarkGuardian15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You work at a training facility, but your job isn't very glamorous. All you do is watch and bring food to the new prisoner, Helmut Zemo. But today there has been and interruption in the normal routine.
Relationships: Helmut Zemo/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Keep Fighting | Helmut Zemo

I walked into the holding room where they were keeping our recent prisoner. Most of the people in the facility I work at hates him, so it wasn't a surprise when I walked in on a couple of men beating him up. "What the fuck!?!?" I shouted to catch their attention. Seeing Helmut Zemo laying on the floor all bloody broke my heart.

"What's wrong, y/n? We're just having a little fun." Agent Matheson said with an amused smirk on his face. "You're all ass holes! Leave him alone! Don't you have more important things to do, like finding out who the new leader of Hydra is?" I said, feeling my temper rise. I never liked agent Matheson, but seeing the way him and his friend were treating Zemo made me dislike him even more.

Agent Matheson rolled his eyes and smirked after he told his jerk friends to follow him out of the room. Once the door closed behind them I walked towards Zemo and sat down the metal tray I was holding in my hands. "Hey, come here. Let me help you." I said softly as I brushed some of his hair out of his face. He  
slowly started getting up, and I was as gentle with him as possible.

I lead him towards the nearby bathroom and helped him sit down on the edge of the bathtub. As I looked through the med kit that was in the cabinet Zemo started crying. My heart and insides ached. Maybe it's because I've had the opportunity to talk to him more than the others, but all I really wanted was for him to feel better. I say feel better because I doubt he'd ever feel truly happy.

"It's okay." I whispered as I filled the sink with warm water. I gently wiped the blood off of his face and bandaged him up. When I was finished he had a couple of patches on his forehead and whatnot. Other than minor injuries he didn't seem too hurt physically. But tears were still flowing from his big brown eyes. "Shhh, it's alright. I'll make sure no one else hurts you." I said softly as I gently wiped his tears away.

"Maybe I want them to hurt me. Maybe... I don't want to live anymore." He said in his deep voice with his sakovian accent. "Don't say that." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I stood up to my full height and hugged his head. I ran my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead as I did so. "I know people around here don't care for you, but I do." I said feeling sorry for him.

But it was the truth. I've gotten use to seeing him every day and I enjoyed our talks with each other. I see him as a friend but I didn't want to say that in case he didn't believe me. "Do you? Do you really care about me?" He asked as we broke the little hug we were in. "Yes, I do." I replied softly. A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes, but I couldn't quite decipher what that emotion was.

He slowly stood up and I backed up as he did so. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around me before kissing my forehead. "You're so sweet, y/n. It's hard for me to believe that someone as kind as you could be an employee here, but I'm glad that you are." He said softly before he kissed my forehead again. I hoped that helping him today gave him strength to keep fighting.

++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
